poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
It's Fusion Time Part 2 (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for It's Fusion Time Part 2. Previously on Power Rangers Harmony Force. Ivan Ooze: My friends, The time has come to put my new plan into action, Instead of coming after the Rangers, We'll let them come to us. Keeper: I will inform Kendall, Zenowing and Heckyl to gather the others and meet you at Crystal Prep Academy as soon as possible. Shining Armor: At least Deker is gathering the Samurai, Mega, Dino Charge, Ninja Steel, Energy Chaser, Unofficial Mega, T.Q.G. and Wild Prime Rangers for help too. Ivan Ooze: Nothing much, Just thought I'd invite you to my lair for a tournament. Twilight Sparkle: (gasp) Ransik! Ivan Ooze: So, Here's my wager, Twi. If you win, I'll let Ransik go free. But if you lose, You'll have to surrender Flurry Heart to me forever! Twilight Sparkle: (feeling determined) We will except your challenge, If you keep your word. Ivan Ooze: You have my word, Twilight Sparkle. (sticks out her hand) Do we have a deal? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, It's a deal. With that said, She shook Ivan Ooze's hand as he chuckles evilly, When they came to Ivan Ooze's Lair, Prince Olympius and Vypra spotted them red handed. Prince Olympius: Look who we have here, Diabolico and his crew along with a group of Power Rangers. Gloriosa Daisy: That's right, And we're going to make sure the Harmony Force Rangers win this tournament. Prince Olympius: We'll settle this later, Attack! Zurgane: Lord Ivan Ooze, Sir. We've got three intruders in our lair, Including a group of Power Rangers. Ivan Ooze: Wait, Don't tell me. (sniffing) Mighty Morphin, (sniffing) Squadron, Ninjetti, (sniffing) Aquitar, Zeo, Turbo, (sniffing) Space, Galaxy, Laightspeed, Time Force... (sniffing) And Wild Force oder in the air. Zurgane: Should we do something about it, Sir? Ivan Ooze: No, Who cares if they'd found our lair. They're too late anyway. (to Snide and Doomwing) Snide, Doomwing, You two will be in charge of guarding Ransik. Snide: Yes, My lord. Ivan Ooze: And make sure Serrator dosen't do any foolish without my permission. Doomwing: Consider it done, Lord Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: We'll see how well the Harmony Force Rangers will survive the next tournament. (laughs evilly) The episode begins at the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Aikko brings great news to everyone. Aikko: Everyone, Good News! Dean Cadance: What is it, Aikko? Aikko: The Harmony Force Rangers won the first tournament. Shining Armor: That's great news, Aikko. Twilight and her friends may win yet. Alpha 6: Scorpan, Are you sure you, Discord and Catrina are up to join the rescue party? Scorpan: Yes, Alpha 6. We're the only ones capable to this. Catrina: Looks light it's up to us. Discord: We're ready to teach Ivan Ooze a lesson he'll never forget. Aikko: Just a minute, Discord. Guyan, Chokkin and Persian: What!? Pechakucha: What is Aikko doing? Ururun: I don't know, Pechakucha. Dean Cadance: What's she up to, Jankenman. Jankenman: She going to posses her Flower Magic with her perfume. Aikko: (uses her tambourine) Mary Bell Tambourine! Aikko's Flower Magic! Tambourine and Pab: Flower Magic! Aikko transforms into her dress mode. Aikko: (uses her flower perfume) Mari rin Beru run rin rin rin! With my magic perfume give my friends with the flower propellers and make them fly! At last, The spell made her and her friends fly. Catrina: So, Which groups of Power Rangers are we taking with us? Scorpan: I nominate the Ninja, Dino, S.P.D., Mystic, Overdrive, Jungle Fury and RPM Rangers to accompany us along with Matoombo, Itassis, Norg and Tenaya. Shining Armor: Okay, Just be careful out there. Jankenman: They be okay, Shining Armor. They've won their fights many times. Keeper: Thorax, I understand how much you want to help your friends. But for now, You must stay until the right moment. Mentor Ji: Keeper is right, Thorax. You'll get your chance soon, But not yet. Thorax: I understand, Ji. Thank you for reminding me, Keeper. Sensei Kanoi Watanabe: Be careful, Cam. And best of luck to you all. Cameron Watanabe: Thanks, Dad. Anton Mercer: Watch your back, Trent. Trent Fernandez-Mercer: No worries, Dad. We got this. Andrew Hartford: Good luck to you all, And be careful. Mack Hartford: Don't worry, Dad. We're all in this together. Master Finn: No matter what happens, RJ, I'll always be proud of you for who you are. Robert James (RJ): Thanks, Dad. As Itassis opens the portal to Ivan Ooze's Lair, Everyone stepped into it as it closes. At the lair, More Foot Soldiers kept coming against the Power Rangers. Ivan Ooze: Well, If it isn't more groups of Power Rangers along with three riff raffs. Catrina: You got that right, Ivan Ooze. And this time, We're not backing down Aikko: And nobody calls us riff raffs! Chokkin: Go for it, Rangers! Sam: Discord, You and the others go join the rescue. Bridge Carson: We got this. Discord: Good luck. And Discord, Scorpan, Catrina and the others left to join the rescue party. Ivan Ooze: Oozemen, Tengu Warriors, Kelzaks, Tyrannodrones, Triptoids, Krybots, Hidiacs, Styxoids, Chillers, Lava Lizards, Ninja Stuntmen, Rinshi, Grinders, Rise! Tommy Oliver: Everybody Ready? Shane Clarke: Ready. Scott Truman: Let's do this. The Wind Rangers: Ninja Storm! The Thunder Rangers: Thunder Storm! Cameron Watanabe: Samurai Storm! All together: Ranger Form! HA! The Dino Rangers: Dino Thunder! Power Up! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: White Ranger! Dino Power! All together: HA! The S.P.D. Rangers: S.P.D.! Emergency! The Mystic Rangers: Magical Source! Mystic Force! The Overdrive Rangers: Overdrive! Accelerate! The Jungle Fury Rangers: Jungle Beast! Spirit Unleashed! The RPM Rangers: RPM! Get in Gear! The Morphing sequence from Ninja Storm to RPM begins. Shane Clarke: Power of Air! Tori Hanson: Power of Water! Dustin Brooks: Power of Earth! Hunter Bradley: Power of Crimson Thunder! Blake Bradley: Power of Navy Thunder! Cameron Watanabe: Green Samurai Power! Marah: Power of Mist! Kapri: Power of Sky! All together: Power Rangers Ninja Storm! The Ninja Storm symbol appears. Conner McKnight: Tyranno Power, Red Ranger! Ethan James: Tricera Power, Blue Ranger! Kira Ford: Ptera Power, Yellow Ranger! Tommy Oliver: Brachio Power, Black Ranger! Katherine Hillard: Stego Power, Crimson Ranger! Trent Fernandez-Mercer: Drago Power, White Ranger! All together: Power Rangers Dino Thunder! The Dino Thunder symbol appears. Bridge Carson: One! S.P.D. Red Ranger! Roman Matthews: Two! S.P.D. Blue Ranger! Clay Benson: Three! S.P.D. Green Ranger! Elizabeth Delgado: Four! S.P.D. Yellow Ranger! Sydney Drew: Five! S.P.D. Pink Ranger! Schuyler Tate: Defender of the galaxy! S.P.D. Shadow Ranger! Sam: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Omega Ranger! Kat Manx: S.P.D. Kat Ranger! Nova: Force from the Future! S.P.D. Nova Ranger! Boom: S.P.D. Orange Ranger! Jack Landors: S.P.D. Quantum Ranger! Morgana: Night Lady Morgana! All together: Space Patrol Delta! Defenders of earth! Power Rangers S.P.D.! The Space Patrol Delta symbol appears. Nick Russell: Fearsome as Fire, Red Mystic Ranger! Charlie Thorn: Fast as Lighting, Yellow Mystic Ranger! Madison Rocca: Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger! Vida Rocca: Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger! Xander Bly: Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger! Udonna: Flurry of Snow, White Mystic Ranger! Daggeron: Power of the Sun! Solaris Knight! Leanbow: Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth! Koragg: Keeper between light and darkness, Knight Wolf! Clare: Power of the Moon, Moon Mystic Ranger! All together: We call fourth the magic, Together as one, United for all times! Power Rangers Mystic Force! The Mystic Force symbol appears. Mack Hartford: Kick into Overdrive, Red Ranger! Will Aston: Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger! Dax Lo: Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger! Veronica Robinson: Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger! Rose Ortiz: Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger! Tyzonn Collins: Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger! Sentinel Knight: (turns into his super form) Sentinel Knight! All together: Call to Adventure, Power Rngers Operation Overdrive! The Overdrive symbol appears. Casey Rhodes: With the Strength of a Tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger! Theo Martin: With the Stealth of a Jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger! Lily Chilman: With the Speed of a Cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger! Justin Stewart: With the Ferocity of a Cougar, Jungle Fury Gold Ranger! Robert James (RJ): With the Courage of a Wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger! Dominic Hargan: With the Power of a Rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger! Zephyr Breeze: With the Spirit of an Elephant, Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger! Sunburst: With the Spirit of the Bat, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger! Flash Sentry: With the Spirit of the Shark, Jungle Fury Shark Ranger! Jarrod: With the Spirit of the Mighty Lion! Camille: With the Cunning of a Chameleon! Whiger: With the Spirit of the White Tiger! All together: We summon the Animal Spirits from within! Power Rangers Jungle Fury! The Pai Zhuq symbol appears. Scott Truman: RPM Red Ranger! Flynn McAllistair: RPM Blue Ranger! Summer Landsdown: RPM Yellow Ranger! Ziggy Grover: RPM Green Ranger! Dillon: RPM Black Ranger! Jason Lee Scott: RPM Orange Ranger! Gem: RPM Gold Ranger! Gemma: RPM Silver Ranger! Aisha Campbell: RPM Cobalt Ranger! All together: Power Rangers RPM! The RPM symbol appears followed by colors of smokes and explosions. Ivan Ooze: I'll deal with you all later. (to the Foot Soldiers) Attack! Soon, All the Rangers joined up and fight off as many Foot Soldiers they can take down. At that moment, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are getting ready for the second tournament. Twilight Sparkle: This is it, Let's hope we win this one. Sunset Shimmer: We will, Twilight. Together. At last, Ivan Ooze begins hosting the next tournament. Ivan Ooze: Welcome back, Laddies and Gentlemen to the Tournament of Ivan Ooze. Our first opponents for our challengers are the Space Ninjas, Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Vexacus and Shimazu, Followed by Mesogog's henchman, Zeltrax and Emperor Grumm's General, Broodwing! Zeltrax: It's time I avenge the death of my master! Spike: In you're dreams, Zeltrax. It's Morphin' Time! The Mane 6: Harmony, Full Power! Sunset Shimmer: Wisdom Power, Energize! Spike: Courage Power, Unleashed! Starlight Glimmer: Hope Power, Arise! Mirage: Passionate Power, Unite! As the Harmony Force Rangers morphed, They begin their fight. Zurgane: Be careful, We must not underestimate the Harmony Force Rangers. Broodwing: Zurgane's right, They might be on to something. Twilight Sparkle: Okay, Girls. Let's activate our new Fusion Ranger Modes! Altogether: Right! Not a moment too soon with their Legendary Ranger Keys and Morphers, The Harmony Force Rangers are about to activate their Fusion Ranger Modes for the very first time. The Harmony Force Rangers: Fusion Ranger Mode, Wild Force! Wild Access! At last, They've became their Wild Force Fusion Ranger Modes. Twilight Sparkle: Blazing Lion! Fluttershy: Soaring Eagle! Pinkie Pie: Surging Shark! Spike: Iron Bison! Starlight Glimmer: Noble Tiger! Rainbow Dash: Howling Wolf! Rarity: Blazing Noble Lion and Tiger! Sunset Shimmer: Blazing Howling Lion and Wolf! Applejack: Blazing Surging Lion and Shark! Mirage: Blazing Iron Lion and Bison! Twilight Sparkle: Guardians of the earth, United we roar! Altogether: Harmony Fusion Rangers Wild Force! The Harmony Force and Wild Force Fusion Symbol appears as they charge. Zurgane: I'm getting tired of you stopping us from taking you down! Fluttershy: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts